Kira y la Estrella del Milenio Kira and the Mellenium Star
by Tostada francesa Sticks
Summary: Use Google Translate to find English summary! Cuando Kira, una niña de largo pelo, marrón y ojos color avellana, termina en una nueva escuela con el rey de los juegos; Yugi Moto, y sus amigos, se entera de que su destino es similar a la de Yugis. Su propia estrella Mellenium. Pero la mitad que pasar por las tareas difíciles para garantizar su nuevo amigo dosis no soltar la sopa.


**Un nuevo amigo - A new friend**

 **Por: Tostada francesa - Sticks By: French Toast Sticks**

* * *

 **Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Yu Gi Oh. Hice esta historia para la diversión. Mi otro carácter, Kira, es mía. ¡Por favor, disfruta!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh. I made this story for fun. My Other Character, Kira, is mine. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Mientras caminaba dentro de mi nueva escuela, sentí una especie de magia. magia fuerte. Un niño pequeño se acercó a mí. Tenía forma de picos de pelo Negro, con explosiones de oro y consejos Amythest y grandes ojos inocentes Amythest.

"Hola! Soy Yugi! Espero que disfruten de estar aquí en nuestra escuela! Es muy divertido! Aquí, permítanme mostrarles nuestra aula. Se encuentra en la misma aula que yo!"

Fuimos a la habitación. Estaba tan salía! Aquí todo el mundo parecía que eran los mejores y más felices las personas en el mundo! Pero, de nuevo, sólo había cuatro personas en la habitación.

"Te voy a presentar a mis amigos después de clase", dijo Yugi. "La campana sonará pronto. Aquí está su asiento." Se refirió a un asiento al otro lado de la habitación. Me senté. Unos segundos más tarde, decenas de estudiantes se vierte en la habitación.

Vi a un chico que se parecía a Yugi, pero parecía más decidido. Se sentó junto a Yugi. Después de un tiempo, él me miraba. Aparté la vista, pensando en cómo terminé aquí. Pensando en la magia fuerte que he estado sintiendo.

Escena retrospectiva

"Pero mamá, no se puede hacer que el dolor mejor?"

"No, Kira, me temo que no puedo mejorar".

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes mejorar?"

"No sé, pero usted tiene papá. También tiene Nana y el tío."

"Tío brócoli?"

"Sí, Kira. Tío Brock."

"Pero mamá?"

"Sí, Kira?"

"¿Te vas?"

Los ojos womans se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ella hizo que desaparezcan.

"Sí, me voy."

"¿Cuándo regresarás?"

"Cuando encuentre al hombre que amas, cuando usted encuentra su felicidad, cuando se ve de su orgullo orgullo. Kira, voy a volver, cuando vienen a visitarme."

"OK MAMA! Voy a ir a visitarte! Kira dijo, con confianza."

La mujer se rió. "OK, Kira." Cogió a la niña. "Usted puede venir a visitarme."

Fin Flashback

"KIRA!"

Me despertó de golpe. El maestro estaba en mi escritorio.

"Por favor, no duermen en clase. Esto puede ser Homeroom pero espero que escuchen!"

"¡Sí, señora!" Dije.

El profesor volvió a la parte delantera de la clase. Miré a Yugi. Miré al hombre que se parecía a Yugi. Pero entonces, sobre la otra cabeza Yugis, vi otro Yugi! Éste era el mismo también, pero tenía un bronceado.

"El bronceado es egipcio o moderna, que Recon." Murmuré para mí mismo.

De repente, sonó la campana.

Yugi se acercó a mí, mientras que la mayoría de los estudiantes abandonaron el aula.

"Kira, estos son mis amigos." Hizo un gesto detrás de él y reveló una multitud de estudiantes.

"Este es Joey, Kiaba, Ryou, Atem, Merick, Bakura, Yami, té, Malick, y Tristan." dijo Yugi.

Joey tenía el cabello rubio y ojos color chocolate sucios, como un cachorro. Seto tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos icey. Era alto. Merick y Malick parecían gemelos, pero parecía más Merick insaine y tenía el pelo que desafían la gravedad, cosa que era casi de marfil, pero más amarillo. Ambos compartían los mismos ojos color índigo descoloridos. Bakura y Ryou también eran muy similares, con Ryou mirando manera más inocente entonces su contraparte. Los dos eran albinos, y tenían los ojos marrones. Téa tenía el pelo castaño corto y ojos azules agradables. Tristán tenía el pelo castaño también, pero parecía un Sythe. Había balenced ojos marrones.

"Uh, hola!" Dije.

* * *

As I walked inside my new school, I felt some sort of magic. Strong magic. A small boy walked up to me. He had Black hair shaped in spikes, with golden bangs and amythest tips and big innocent amythest eyes.

"Hello! I am Yugi! I hope you enjoy being here at our school! It is so fun! Here, let me show you our homeroom. You are in the same homeroom as me!"

We went into the room. I was so exited! Everyone here looked like they were the best and happiest people in the world! But, then again, there were only four people in the room.

"I will introduce you to my friends after homeroom," Yugi said. "The bell will ring soon. Here is your seat." He pointed to a seat across the room. I sat down. A few seconds later, dozens of students poured into the room.

I spotted a boy who looked like Yugi, but he looked more determined. He sat next to Yugi. After a while, he looked at me. I looked away, Thinking about how I ended up here. Thinking about the strong magic I have been feeling.

Flashback

"But mama, you can't make the pain better?"

"No, Kira, I am afraid I can't get better."

"Why? Why can't you get better?"

"I dont know, but you have papa. You also have Nana and Uncle."

"Uncle Broccoli?"

"Yes, Kira. Uncle Brock."

"But Mama?"

"Yes, Kira?"

"Are you leaving?"

The womans eyes filled with tears, but she made them go away.

"Yes, I am going away."

"When will you return?"

"When you find the man you love, when you find your happyness, when you see your pride's pride. Kira, I will return, when you come and visit me."

"OK MAMA! I will go visit you! Kira said, confidently."

The woman laughed. "OK, Kira." She picked up the girl. "You can come visit me."

Flashback End

"KIRA!"

I snapped awake. The teacher was at my desk.

"PLEASE, do not sleep in class. This may be Homeroom but i expect you to listen!"

"Yes ma'am!" I said.

The teacher went back to the front of the class. I looked at Yugi. I looked at the man that looked just like Yugi. But then, over the other Yugis head, I saw ANOTHER Yugi! This one was the same too, but he had a tan.

"The tan is Egyptian or Modern, I recon." I muttered to myself.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

Yugi walked up to me while most students left the classroom.

"Kira, these are my friends." He gestured behind him and revealed a crowd of students.

"This is Joey, Kiaba, Ryou, Atem, Merick, Bakura, Yami, Téa, Malick, and Tristan." Yugi said.

Joey had dirty blond hair and chocolate brown eyes, like a puppy. Seto had brown hair and icey eyes. He was TALL. Merick and Malick looked like twins, but Merick looked more insaine and had gravity defying hair, wich was almost ivory, but more yellow. They both shared the same faded indigo eyes. Bakura and Ryou were also very similar, with Ryou looking way more innocent then his counterpart. They were both albinos, and they had brown eyes. Téa had short brown hair and nice blue eyes. Tristan had brown hair too, but it looked like a Sythe. He had balenced brown eyes.

"Uh, hi!" I said.


End file.
